Primavera
by danyela49
Summary: Primavera era a época do ano preferida de Itachi, e tudo por causa daqueles olhos azuis – AU, shounen-ai meio Fluffy Itanaru


Desclaimer- não, Naruto não é meu, mais bem que queria ._.

Aviso- não é uma das minhas tragédias onde meio mundo morre, é Fluffy e shounen-ai itanaru, não gosta não le

Sinopse- Primavera era a época do ano preferida de Itachi, e tudo por causa daqueles olhos azuis – AU, shounen-ai meio Fluffy Itanaru.

---

Primavera era a época de ano preferida de Itachi, não só porque gostava da calma que aquela época lhe oferecia, como também foi quando conhecer o olhar mais puro que já havia visto. Mais também odiava mortalmente essa época, pois se lembrava que seu _querido_ otouto interrompera antes mesmo de ter a chance de falar com o dono daquela maravilhosa imensidão azul. Mais Itachi como todo_ Brasileiro_ que ele não era, não desistia daquele olhar, e sempre voltava naquela época para onde o conheceu.

-Itachi, desista, aquele garoto não vai mais voltar aqui. –Sasuke disse entediado observando o belo cenário em que se encontrava. – Vai ver ele se mudou.

Itachi e sasuke estavam em um pequeno bosque que se encontrava logo na saída da cidade, era um belo bosque com uma cachoeira pequena, cercada por arvores e flores, era um belo lugar para se descansar, passear e coisas do tipo, porém, para a sorte dos uchihas, quase ninguém conhecia aquele belo lugar.

-Se não quer ficar então porque veio otouto? –Itachi perguntou com uma expreção um pouco séria. –Pode ir para casa, não o estou obrigando a ficar aqui.

-Estou aqui porque sou seu irmão e me preocupo com você. –Sasuke suspirou e encarou seu irmão- E alias o que esse loiro tem de mais? É apenas um garoto. Não deve ter nada de especial.

-O olhar... Os olhos eram muito diferentes. –Itachi comentou olhando o céu azul entre as folhas verdes das árvores.

-Que fixação você tem por olhos, eu heim. –Sasuke resmungou se levantando- Bem eu vou indo, qualquer coisa eu enrolo a mamãe se você demorar.

-Tudo bem, muito obrigada otouto.

Sasuke se retirou e itachi ficou um tempo sozinho encarando a água que caia infinitamente no lado e corria para cair em algum outro lugar, e conseqüentemente se perder entre os vários rios.

-Oh desculpe, achei que o lugar estaria sozinho.

Uma voz doce e melodiosa chegou aos ouvidos de Itachi, que, rapidamente olhou para trás para se encontrar com um belo garoto loiro com algumas cicatrizes no rosto e belos olhos azuis...

_-Meu Deus..._

Itachi encarou o garoto por um tempo e o garoto se aproximou timidamente se sentando um pouco afastado de Itachi e recostado a uma arvore.

-Ficarei quieto, juro.

O loiro sorriu de uma forma que o faz pareceu com uma raposa travessa, depois o loiro pegou um livro em branco e começou a escrever nele, quieto, sorrindo timidamente.

-Quem é você? –Itachi perguntou sem tirar sua visão daqueles olhos azuis que pareciam duas safiras rodeadas de sentimentos. –_É ele...Só pode ser ele..._

-Hun. –Naruto parou de escrever e olhou demoradamente para o uchiha para depois responder. - Uzumaki Naruto, e você?

-Uchiha Itachi... Você já veio aqui antes?

-Uma vez. –Naruto voltou a escrever em seu livro mais sem deixar de prestar atenção em Itachi.- Numa primavera com meu primo, a alguns anos antes de eu viajar para Paris.

-Por isso você é tão familiar. –Itachi sorriu de canto ao notar que novamente o olhar do garoto estava sobre si, e estava transbordando curiosidade- Eu te vi aqui uma vez, quando esse bosque era mais conhecido, eu te vi de longe mais me lembro perfeitamente de como você era.

-Memória fotografia? –O loiro riu parecendo uma raposa travessa, Itachi sorriu. - E então? Consegue me descrever?

-Pequeno loiro de olhos azuis, cabelos um pouco bagunçado, sem cicatrizes, você vestia um kimono branco com detalhes em azul claro, estava na companhia de um ruivo de olhos castanhos avermelhados, cabelos um pouco bagunçados também, o ruivo era mais velho e vestia um kimono branco.

-Uau, memória fotográfica mesmo. Conseguiu me surpreender agora.

-Bem, eu gravo em mente as coisas bonitas. –Itachi sorriu ao presenciar Naruto corar- e seria ótimo se você e sua infinita beleza aceitasse ir tomar um sorvete e dar uma volta comigo.

-Bem... –Naruto se sentiu traído pelo próprio sangue quando corou, mais sorriu de seu jeito travesso. –Tudo bem, mais se você pensa que vai poder ir me pegando logo agora que nos conhecemos pode parar de sonhar, ou eu grito dizendo que você esta abusando sexualmente de um menor.

Itachi riu.

-Que pena, só porque eu tinha tanta esperança.

E então itachi se levantou e ajudou Naruto a se levantar, e ambos saíram andando conversando alegres a caminho da cidade.

---

_ eu não sei o que foi isso, sério, nem parece eu escrevendo

Mais ai vai a oneshot feita por mim para mim 8D

Ficou um pouco Fluffy, mais pelo menos, não é uma das minhas tragédias onde meio mundo morre.

Quero Reviews! Se não mandarem eu mordo a cabeça de vocês

Kissus no kokoro sabor chocolate

Ja ne =*


End file.
